alien the abomination
by ttt1123
Summary: A male Xenomorph... A scientific breakthrough for mankind... But a abomination to his own kind... A Xenomorph is supposed to be a bloodthirsty killing machine without conscience or mercy... So what is so different about him. Rated m for blood, violence, and some sexual content/mentions
1. Chapter 1

Aliens: the abomination

Ch1 birth

Mr Roman Bishop Wayland stroaks his chin as he watches the soon to be dead colonist threw the thick glass window that devided the researchers and the hosts. Each host was attached to test benches. Tubes over there chest to make sure the Xenomorphs are captured. There are four total. 2 more face huggers in containment. And the queen. Who for now is what Wayland considers his greatest treasure. he looks at the main docter. Docter falisia Marie. His smartest and most trusted scientist in the field. "When will they burst." Wayland asks getting impatient with the wait. The docter glimpses at me. "In a minute Mr Wayland. I wouldn't of called you here if it wasn't happening soon." She says focus on the control panel now. if anything would go wrong she would be forced to gas the specimens.

Her partner Bob stands ready next to her. Prepared to press the button. "Well can you make it go quicker" says the scarred face of captain Zack Griffin flipping his double headed coin. "show respect soldier." Says cornal Luis creek. Who stood with his hands behind him. The tall, skinny figure stood full height and towered over everyone else in the room. He looked firmly and athoritably at the captain. Who grudgingly apologizes to the doctor and leans back in his chair. Wayland rolls his eyes not wanting to deal with the a-hole. If he wasn't so good at his job he would of been a host instead of the colonist. which is actually the same with falisia and bob. She is a rude cowardly suck up whore and her partner Bob is a fat annoying coward who would rather eat an entire box of hot dogs and sleep then actually work. What falisia needs with him is beyond Wayland's understanding. Probably just another person she can have sex with.

A loud groan gets Wayland's attention and he looks up. One of the colonist is waking up. He looks around making sense of his surroundings. His eyes fill with fear as a chestburster comes out of the human next to him. "H-h-HELP... HELP PLEASE HELP ME" he wails on. the people in the observation room ignore his calls for help "WAYLAND... W-WHAT IS THIS WHAT THE HE-" his chest raises and he yells in pain. The Xenomorph goes out of his chest and the colonist dies. The Xenomorph squrms around in its tube. As soon as the other two burst finally. One proving to be more aggressive then the others for it put a crack in its tube. some doctors and Bob rush in to extract the Xenomorphs... Making sure to get the one in the cracked one first.

I enter myself with falisia creek and Griffin and observe them. Besides the one that is aggressive... The 4th born. There was the 1st that hatched. At first it showed aggression. Trying to break its tube like the youngest also did but this one seemed to of given up on that. It was calm... Almost observant. Wayland grinned. Leaning down to the young ones eyes. "You must be the intelligent one of your siblings... You understand that you can't escape from this and are giving up on it... For now" wayland whispers to it smirking. The Xenomorph growled deeply. "I'll take that as a yes" he chuckles. He moves on to the next. The 3rd that hatched. It squrmed around rapidly. "Hope you know there's no escape my little friend." he says shaking his head disappointingly at it. It hisses loudly at him. showing its dangerous second mouth. "well how cute" said Zack sarcasticly rolling his eyes. He flips his coin and catches it. wayland ignored him and continue observing the youngest one as it squirms around.

"Sir" says a guard catching Wayland's attention. He turns around to the second one that hatched. There was something diffrent. In its behavior. It looked down at the colonist that it had burst from. It didn't move... It just sat there and looked at the could see emotions he has never seen in these animals. he saw curiosity... he saw wonder... he saw... Sorrow. Wayland leans down. Keeping his distance but watching intencly. Curiosity filled his eyes. The whole room was dead silent as they watched. The baby tilts his head. Looking at the colonists lifeless eyes. Then the oldest bangs its tail on the glass tube. Getting the attention of the curious Xenomorph. it growls under its breath. The youngest hisses loudly at the curious xeno. It looks at the youngest offendedly.

"There communicating" says a docter fascinated. The oldest and youngest of the bunch hiss and growl back and forth. the curious one looks back and forth between them. Taking in consideration of whatever there saying to each other. and the 3rd born watches intencly not seeming to want to get in on the conversation. What Wayland wouldn't give to understand these specimens. They have shown extreme amount of intelligence and they where just born. Wayland grins at himself. This is bound to be a good batch. And he hopes that future batches will turn out the same. he have a whole colony and two loyal barons that control the colonies on my side. And with Ripley and the government out of my way. And perfect strategies to keep them from escaping. This is bound to be perfect. Nothing will ruin Wayland's plans for the creation of the perfect weapon. He could feel it in his gut. This one will be different. he'll finally win.

... .Alien POV. ...

They say there are no genders when it comes to Xenomorphs except for the that's wrong... There are genders... The most usual is female. Females come out aggressive and reletivly smart. They show no feelings... No pity... Or sorrow. Or happiness or greatfulness to anyone. they are very heartless. Unless its there own kind then they show some more emotion but that's still not much. Males on the other hand... Are far less foroshis then females. Even though they still show aggression. Its far less then females. That's why there known as abominations by there own though there minds are huge they are shunned and often brutally killed by there own kind. And that is what the second born alien is. The only male in the batch. He lashes his tail back and forth as he glares at falisia threw the glass. She looks up from her clipboard and smirks. "See you still haven't got over the needles my dear test subject." She says evily. The male growls. Saliva dripping onto the ground. He wants to kill her so bad. impale his second mouth right threw her head... No that would be too quick. After the pain she's caused him. He wants her to suffer more. Falisia puts down the clipboard and starts pressing buttons. "Time for the next test." She says plainly.

The male jolts to his feet and backs up quickly. He hisses at falisia. He will be damned if he let's falisia touch him again. "Come on... Make this easy on yourself." she says smirking. he growls again. "Very well" she says shrugging. She looks at Bob and as if on cue he slams his meaty hand on a red button. Gas exits the vents. But the male is quick enough to learn from past mistakes. The male sucks in a deep breath and holds it. Falisia leans forward surprised. "You can't hold your breath for long my little friend" she says smirking. The male looks around the room rapidly for some way out of the gas. the males head lands on the vent that is letting out the gas. 'That must lead to a vent system that leads to another part of the phasility. If I can get the vent off and get out of this hellhole' he thinks to himself. He sprints at the vent. Climbing up the wall in an attempt to throw off falisia. he jumps at the vent from the roof and swipe at the air duct. his claws cling on the metal bars. "That won't help my little friend" falisia smugly states. 'When I get out of here... Your dead you little pervert' the male Xenomorph tells himself. He starts observing the air duct again.

Its is to thick to burn threw with his acid blood. And it would take forever to cut threw this with his claws or tail. his attention trails to the edges. There where four things on each corner. 'If I can get them out... The whole thing could come out' he thinks to himself. He observes the sides. 'They appear to twist' he thinks again. He puts his claw on the object and twists it... Nothing... He does it again to the right... It works. hr continues twisting until the first peace finally hits the ground. Falisia watches shocked. He moves on to the next one. Twisting it until it comes out. "Androids GET IN THERE AND STOP THE SPECIMEN" yells falisia. Two androids run run in and I back away from the vent and take cover in the now foggy room. The two guards slowly move threw the room. The male gets ready to pounce. Pointing his tail at the android. He pounces and rams into the android. The males tail digs deep into the metal body. Going right threw it. its white inner substance squrts out of it and it dies. The second android trys to shoot the male but he fails as the male enters the fog and is gone from sight. The android had almost failed completely. The male grabs his side and holds back a cry of pain. Blood trickled and began seeping into the ground. He turns his attention to the android.

It slowly turns around. Looking for any signs of the male. If the male could he would smile. An easy kill. Might as well make it fun. he comes up behind the android and hisses. The android spins around quickly but the males gone by the time he does. The male Xenomorph grabs his shoulders and before the android could even realize what's going on digs his tail up his a** and it comes up and out of his mouth. Impaleing the robotic pile of scraps. the male releases it and looks at falisia. Even though no Xenomorph has seeable eyes. She understands the males look which he is very pleased by. she crosses her arms and huffs activated. the male sprints back to the air duct. He was running out of air and would have to work fast. (Am I the only one who doesn't think he will make it out) ventras telepathic voice says entering the males head. ventra is the youngest and most aggressive of the siblings(Cause I don't) she says in a sarcastic voice. The male mentally growls. (Heard that) she says (you where supposed to) says the male angrily getting the other screw off.(gee im glad we established mental contact) growls the male frustrated. (I know) ventra says playfully. (Ventra your not helping... Back off and let him work... We need him to get us out.) Says Lencara. The oldest of the batch and most protective. (oh the abomination is coming to save us...where most definently going to escape.) Ventra says now getting on the males nerves.

(VENTRA... Will you STOP... He is one of our SIBLINGS... And you need to respect the whole batch and future batches.). Says Lencara scornfully.(siblings my ass... Until he proves himself for his little 'emotion' issue he is no brother of mine) ventra mentally growls. (Ventra why are you acting like this) says chekkeyya getting in on the conversation. Which was shocking for she was the shy one. (oh so now you decide to talk to someone) ventra says angrily at chekkeyya.(ventra will you just s-) says the male. He cuts himself off... He can't hold his breath any longer. The gas enters him and he passes out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 discovery

I'm dragged down a corridor by androids. To weak to fight them from the needles and positions the doctors put me in. "Toss it" says an android in his deep scratchy voice. I land on the ground hard and they shut the door behind me. "Its a he" I growl under my breath even though they can't understand me. I struggle to my feet. "Now wasn't that fun" falisia says grinning. I look her in the eyes and hiss. Sticking my second mouth out. "I will kill you" she smirks at me. I limp my way to her and put my claws on the thick glass that divided us. Standing to her height. She grins at me. "I know you want me dead my friend... But sadly..." She shrugs. "not everyone can get what they want." Out of anger I ram my tail hard on the glass. she staggers back from the glass. Evil laughter comes from her. "Aw now don't be like that my little friend" Bob sits back in his chair laughing as he reaches into his lunch box. He pulls out a sandwich and licks his lips as the grease trickles down his meaty hands. I look at the beastly man in disgust.

That's when the door opens and Bob jumps. He staggers to hide his food as the door slides and reveals Weyland. Light seeps into the dim lit observation room as Weyland enters the lab. Walking towards the window that divided us. he glimpses at Bob disgusted as he passes him. Who blushes mouth still full. I back away quickly. "hello again xeno 2" he says putting his hands on the glass and leaning close."I came to see your results Dr Marie... And to see my 'child'" he says not taking his eyes off me. I growl loudly at the words. "Id rather die then be your son" I scrape the ground angered. he smiles getting the message. (now I want you to be his)ventra says mentally. (Ventra shut up) I growl mentally. (What if I don't want to.) She says playfully. (Get the hell out of my head bitch)I growl again trying to close off my thoughts.(why) she says annoying me more.(GET OUT BITCH)I yell. For a moment everything's quiet. But I know she's there. Listening... There all there. My other sisters. Listening to me and the humans.

"The results are very interesting sir" falisia says holding out her clipboard to roman. He takes it from her and observes it as falisia explains. "Everything about the Xenomorph is different then its siblings or mother... Its size, intelligence, aggressiveness, even its DNA in its blood is slightly different... But the thing is its still in the worrier class of Xenomorph's." She says pointing to things on the clipboard. Weyland looks from the clipboard to me then back to the clipboard constantly. Eyes full of curiosity. His eyes widen with fascination "genders?" he questions. Falisia nods"that's the conclusion my team has come to from observing the species." she says pointing at me. "Well which do you think this one is" he asks falisia eyes full of curiosity. "Well judging by its smaller size and faster movement, more agility and more intelligence which is often found in this gender of animal... Its strongly believed that its female." Falisia says sounding sure of herself.

The amount of annoyance in me causes me to snap and I run up and ram my tail on the glass roaring loudly. Both jump back quickly. Facial expressions showing shock."it seems this creature of intelligence disagrees with your verdict doctor." Weyland says humorously. Falisia turns red and backs into the shadows. Weyland leans close only coming inches from my face. "A male Xenomorph... This adds a great new length to our research." I snap my tongue at him threateningly. "you can threaten me all you want male but even if you do escape... You'll never get close" he says with a small smile."not at first... But don't worry... I'm saving you for last" I growl and run off into the shadows.

Human 3rd person POV

Weyland sits at his desk taping his pencil in a rhythm. his mind wonders off as he thinks about the new discovery of the Xenomorph. This changes everything. What mysteries do males hold and how often do they acure. what if there trainable. What if they can be used as weapons which had been his goal since the beganing. knocking at the door pulls him out of his thoughts. "Come in" he says and the door slides open revealing griffin.

Weyland mentally scowls at the man. "can I help you" he says being polite. "yes you can answer me a question" he says angrily. weyland narrows his eyes waiting for whatever the question is. Griffen stands over the desk glaring down at weyland. "what is this talk I'm hearing about turning me into a host." he growls. weyland sits back in his chair. "Who told you this" Weyland asks still glaring at the man "my damn team... everyone in damn weyland corp has spread the damn rumor. "then why are you still alive" weyland snarls.

"If I was planing on killing you I would of done it a long time ago." Weyland points out. "but mark my words captain if your planning on living to see the home world again I suggest you learn your place right here right now because this is your only warning I will NOT hesitate to turn you into a host." Griffen is taken back by the threat. his eyes full of shock. He steps back and opens his mouth to say something but snaps his jaw shut. His eye twitches and he turns to leave. opening the sliding door and shoving past 2 others that stood outside.

"Mr and Mrs Cortell what a pleasant surprise." Weyland says standing up to acknowledge the baron couple. the couple look at him tensely. holding each others hands so tightly that there knuckles turned white. "please sit down" he says motioning for the 2 chairs on the other side of the desk. the couple sit down still holding hands. "I'm terribly sorry about Griffin" Weyland apologizes pulling on his collar. "oh its fine we've learned to deal with the man" says Mrs Cortell.

The couple then looks at eachother. Mr Cortell fixes his tie and Mrs Cortell taps her long red finger nails on the desk. both where tense. Sweat running down Mr Cortell's face. "So um... what can I help you with" asks weyland trying to ease the tension. Mrs Cortell bites her lower lip and looks at her husband. he then speaks up. "um... well you see Mr weyland... we have been hiding this project of yours for 7 months already... providing you with all the resources you have asked for." he stops and looks at his wife.

"And you see we have never actually seen these creatures that you are studying" she stops and clenches her teeth. "weyland grins " of course you can come and see the specimens... I trust you both enough to see the Xenomorph's and it is safe enough for you to do so." then another idea comes to him. " on second thought... go ahead and bring your children too" he says happily.

The 2 barons jaws drop. Weyland realizes that they have no idea what there getting into. "think of it as a... tour threw a zoo." Weyland explains. they look at each other wide eyed. "um... OK" they say simultaneously. "Weyland smiles " will tomorrow morning be fine" he asks in a pleasant tone. "o-of-of course why not." they both say. Weyland nods "tomorrow morning it is then" he might as well be a good host.

... alien males POV ...

I sit in the corner of the dim lit room huddled close together. Falisia watches me with a scowl. "you know my little pet... you didn't have to embarrass me in front of my boss." she says. I don't react in anyway. "but you know I guess you don't care now do you" she says leaning in slowly. "your right I don't" I say wanting to laugh. she rolls her eyes and walks off. (so how is my little disappointment of a brother.) ventra speaks telepathically.

(good how's my little bitch of a sister) I joke. She growls more offended then I expected her to be. (you little fag-) she is cut off (VENTRA don't you have better things to do) says Lencara speaking up. (WHY SHOULD I... it doesn't deserve your protection Lencara.) she spats. (IT... is a he) I growl. (you shouldn't even be alive male) she snarls. (ventra don't-) Lencara orders but ventra booms (MOTHER DOESN'T EVEN WANT YOU... SHE SAYS IF IT WASN'T FOR THE HUMANS YOU WOULD BE DEAD... OUR MOTHER HASN'T EVEN BOTHERED TO NAME YOU LIKE THE REST OF US YOU STUPID WEAKLING)

(VENTRA IF I CARED AT ALL WHAT MOTHER THOUGHT I WOULD OF KILLED MYSELF YESTERDAY.) I bark back. (I wish you would) she mumbles. (I know but frankly my dear... I don't give a damn.) (AN:, :)... ) I say humorously. Ventra huffs in annoyance (I hope you-) she is cut off. (Ventra that's enough... now go cry to momma like you always do) Lencara says. Ventra growls and her presence disappears from my mind. but Lencara is still present.

The long drawn out silence makes the male uncomfortable. (um) he says breaking the silence (you know I have very little faith that you can get us out of here) Lencara says plainly. (well thanks a lot) I joke. (BUT) she adds. (let's see if you can prove me wrong) she continues in a lighter more friendly tone. (you know I'm starting to question why I should... if all its going to lead me to is mother killing me.) I half growl half laugh. (trust me brother... if you can prove yourself to her she will accept you into the hive.) she explains.(that's why I'm entrusting you with the escape so you can be accepted) The question then comes to mind (why are you helping me?) I ask. (because family sticks together... no matter what)


	3. Chapter 3

...alien POV...

(well at least I could actually get those turn things off the wall)

(there called screws ventra)

(oh so now your learning human names for stuff brother... what's next are you going to start walking on 2 feet and wearing cloths) ventra spats. (its smart to learn the ways of your enemy's in order to strategize the perfect victory.) I say sounding smart. (well then smart ass what's your plan then.) she growls. (I'm working on one) I snarl. (well your not working fast enough) she huffs (maybe that's because you keep BOTHERING ME.) I yell out.

Her attitude has been getting on my nerves. Always barging into my thoughts just to insult me. why is it that she thinks its fun to get on my nerves and boast about herself. When will she learn that I don't care that she calls me a wimp. (Shutting up won't help us any faster.) She growls. (Even if it doesn't speed things up it will most certainly help.) I mumble. Flicking my tail in frustration.(maybe it will help you but it only adds to our torture.)

(Slut)

(Pussy)

(OK that's enough) Lencara buts in. (Your both acting like younglings and neither one of you are helping anything.) She adds. (Who do you think you are... Your not my queen... You can't tell me what to do.) Ventra spats back. (I am the oldest... Making me the alpha and second in command of the hive.) Lencara growls in a tone of voice saying 'your lucky I can't get my hands on you' (well it shouldn't be since your stupid enough to stand up for the little weakling.) Ventra hisses.

I was shocked by her comment for you have to be brave to insult an alpha like that. I new that if she could Lencara would of probably killed her by now. Everyone knows I would of by now. (I'll try not to take that outburst personally sister) Lencara snarls. (Ha... You do that) Ventra chuckles. (You know I could break you sister) Lencara spats. (I'd like to see you try) Ventra says smugly. (You know something sister... You think your so great. But really your just moms little bitch) Lencara growls.

If it could my mouth would of dropped to the floor. I wanted to laugh but knew it will only cause more problems. (EXCUSE YOU...oh I see now. Your just jealous because mother prefers me over you) ventra says smugly. (Uh huh... Believe whatever you want ventra) Lencara says. (I will because its the truth) ventra says (can you two take this somewhere else) I say cutting in. (Course... I have better things to do) ventra says and her link gets cut off.

Lencara's link follows and I let out a sigh of relief. But it doesn't last because my attention changes to Falisia who was hitting on the young guard who was stationed at the door. She was leaning up against him with her hands on his chest. She raised her bare leg up touching him with it. "Ya know I'm off tonight and my home is empty" she says. The mans face was as red as a cherry and his lips where pierced. He stood locked in place not knowing what to do as the doctor comes close to touching his lips.

I try not to gag. Falisia was a whore and a pervert and he wanted her dead. Out of the four humans that he wants to watch die... Weyland, who he wanted to kill last so he can see everything he failed to do. Creek who led weylands forces and he knew he would have to get rid of him eventually. Griffin, a cocky, arrogant, and annoying human who if I don't kill weyland would gladly do it for me. But she was the one he wanted to kill first. She would be his primary target once he frees his species.

After all she'd put him through he couldn't wait to return the favor. As for Bob... He wouldn't make it down the hallway before passing out so the beefy idiot was no concern to me. "Um ma'am... I'm on duty tonight" he mumbles... Its a lie... We make connections with more then just our own species. Not to the degree of communicating but we can easily tell what there emotions are by there heart beat, sweat, tension, and other various things.

The poor mans heart beat a mile a minute, his sweat was cold and damped his cloths and he was as tense as a block of wood. "Oh well that's a shame" falisia says disappointed. "Maybe some other time you would like to... Meet up" she adds on reaching were no man should want her to be.(AN: yeah rated R shit here) the man yelps and backs away. Nearly tripping over himself. 'Shoot her... Shoot her please' I think. Sadly, he doesn't.

"Oh for the love of god you wimp. You act like you've never done it before" she cries out frustrated. "YOU- ARE- A-WHORE!" he yells in between breaths. Falisia rolls her eyes and walks back to her desk. "Little gay faggot" she mumbles. "Well at least he was right" I say but it only comes across as a series of indecisive grunts and growls to the humans. (You can say that again) says chekkeyya out of no where. (CHEKKEYYA... where did you come from) I was completely shocked and curious to when she connected to the conversation.

(Umm actually I heard the whole conversation you had with our sisters all they way up to now) she says. (And you didn't say anything) I say not believing her at all. (Yup) she confirms sounding innocent. (Sure you did) I say not wanting to argue on the topic. (What can I help you with sister) I ask stretching out and curling up in a ball. (Its about the conversation. Are you really thinking of ways to get us out.) She had a curious tone of voice.

Annoyed I answer with a (trying) there is a long moment of silence before she pipes up again. (Sorry brother I'll get out of your way.) She apologizes. (You know... Your very polite especially for one of our species.) I say before she could depart. (Well I would still gladly murder a human if that's what your implying) she says no emotion in her voice. (Well no that's not were I was going but I'm just wondering... Why are you so different from the others) I say.

(You want me to be like ventra) chekkeyya questions. (Its not that... And please don't) I say. She laughs a moment and answers my question ( no...its just the last thing I need is a sibling rivalry so I feel the best way to prevent that is to be friendly with my siblings along with staying out of issues when I don't need to be involved.) I nod and acknowledge the explanation. I've earned a whole new respect for chekkeyya after learning this.

(So you get along well with ventra?) I both ask and state. (Relatively yes but I wouldn't consider us the closest of siblings) chekkeyya explains. (I don't think anyone is real close to her at all.) I mumble. I hear chekkeyya snicker quietly. (Well there's something we all can agree on.) She says. She was in a more pleasant mood then I've seen her in before. She's also more open then I've seen her before. I ready myself to ask another question but the lab door slides open.

... Human POV ...

Mr Weyland directs the family of four into the dimly lit laboratory. The 2 children eagerly ready to see the male "dragon" As they call it. (AN: yes people call them that in the movies) Weyland gives the twins encouraging smiles that they pretty much ignore. Running straight to the glass window that divided the humans from the Xenomorph. "Larry Terri what do you think your doing GET BACK HERE" says Mrs Cortell .

"Oh there perfectly fine there is nothing they can do to harm themselves or Dr Marie's work" Weyland says motioning towards the doctor. She brushes back a strain of hair and bows to the baron couple. She had a worried look on her face and would constantly give weyland a passing glance. Weyland then looks at the guard posted in the room and notices how sweaty and red he is. Weyland glares at Marie and acknowledges with a hum to show that he's caught on.

Falisia bites her lower lip and turns her attention to the twins. Speaking of the twins the boy Larry had black hair with a long white stripe running down his face to the left of his eye and had brown eyes and a few freckles dotted across his face. His sister Terri had solid red hair, was covered with freckles and also had brown eyes. Which was the only thing these 2 had in common. Larry looks just like the spitting image of his father while Terri does her mother.

They stare curiously at the male Xenomorph on the other side of the glass. There parents inched forward, observing the creature. "This- is- AWESOME" says Larry a big grin on his face. "Eh... Needs a tiara." Terri says. Her voice was calm but she looked as exited as her brother was. Weyland chuckles at the 2 adorable kids and takes a step in but someone grabs his wrist. He jumps and spins around but his tension dies when he realizes who it is.

"Coronal... What seems to be the problem." Creek pulls at his collar. "We have a bit of a problem... Can I talk to you in private" he asks. "Of course" weyland says worried of what's so important. "Dr Marie can you handle the guests for a minute." She nods and shuffles more through her notes. "What wrong" asks Mr Cortell noticing the coronals concern. "Its nothing that you need to be concerned with sir" Creek says bowing to the baron.

Weyland holds his breath. That can't be good. But he keeps it together, bowing to the barons and following Creek out the door. They wait until there down the corridor and away from others before creek explains. "It could be nothing or it could be REALLY bad... The queen is not laying her eggs... She appears to be forcing them to stay in, and her womb is badly swelled and the doctors who where in charge of watching her are worried that she's going to die" Creek explains.

For a moment weyland is silent. Trying to understand why its happening. "She is able to lay her eggs? He questions. " yes... She's just refusing to" Creek answers. Weyland leans against the wall and strokes his chin. Thinking about possible reasons to the queens 'condition.' It comes to him in a flash. "That clever little bitch" he mumbles. A smile creeping onto his face. "What?" Creek asks wide eyed. He puts his hand on the coronals shoulder and explains.

"The queen knows we are using her eggs as lab experiments against there will. So she is refusing to lay her eggs until we let her go." Weyland explains. "Almost like... Holding someone hostage." he adds. "But she wouldn't sacrifice herself would she" the coronal asks in disbelief. Weyland raps his hands behind his back and begins to circle the coronal. "The Xenomorph has 1 thing in mind that is the most important... Survival. They will do anything even sacrifice there own lives so there species can have a chance to populate." He explains coming to a stop next to Creek.

"So what do you suggest we do sir" Creek asks. Weyland thinks for another moment. Something then comes to mind... Something dark and something evil. "In four days when the reinforcements arrive we will release the Xenomorph's from there cages and let the queen lay her eggs. When the colonies are in chaos and half the residents killed I will move in with the reinforcements and extract the queen and her eggs along with any fully growl xeno to one of my other secret labs."

Creek stares at weyland in disbelief. "Oh" is all he can manage. "If you have a problem with something coronal... I'd love to hear it" Weyland says glaring at his assistant. If the coronal dare to speak out against the plan... He was a dead man... And he knew it. "I-its nothing sir" he mumbles stuttering in fear. "Good" weyland says patting him on the arm. "Now go inform the soldiers aboard the ship to be ready for a bug infestation when they land"

The coronal nods and does a military sallutte before hurrying off to give the order. Weyland heads back to the lab and makes sure he doesn't make himself look suspicious. "What happened" asked Mr Cortell. "Oh just running a little low on fuel for the generators but don't worry we should have just enough to last us till next shipment." He lies. "Are you sure... I could possibly-" Mr Cortell says but weyland cuts him off. "I assure you sir I have it completely under control."

"Daddy come look at Draco" Larry cuts in. "Nooo his name is Luke." Says Terri.

"Draco."

"Luke."

"Draco."

"Luke."

"Luke is a stupid name for a dragon."

"Draco is a stupid name for a alien."

"And Luke isn't?"

"No."

"Yes."

"OK that's enough." Mrs Cortell says a sour look on her face. "Your not naming it" she says pointing at the male. "But mommy its so cute" Terri says. Mrs Cortell gives the male one quick look and shivers. Weyland could of sworn he heard the male snort. "Well I don't see anything wrong with it" says Mr Cortell. "What's wrong with it is they don't need to be growing attached to it... It belongs to weyland" she explains. "I don't mind" Weyland says smiling.

"If they can agree on one name then that will be the boys name." He says winking at the twins. They grin pleased and go back to watching the male. There eyes filled with curiosity and amazement. The male was observant. Appearing to be studying the new humans that had been introduced to him. Weyland leans back against the wall and watches the males actions. He was the only one that had noticed besides the kids.

Mr and Mrs Cortell where busy talking to falisia to notice the strange behavior. Weyland has rarely ever seen a Xenomorph show anything more then a momentary attention span for any human unless they where doing a death glare. But he seemed interested, almost mesmerized. Again... Weyland would do anything to be able to understand these creatures. Then something happens that causes weyland to be shocked.

In a blink of an eye the male goes from the back of the room to the glass. The twins nearly fall on there backs but catch themselves before they do. The entire room goes quiet accept for the faint breaths of the male. His nose nearly touched the glass and every time he breathed would leave the glass foggy. "Woah" Larry says awestruck. He puts both hands on the glass and suddenly the males head moves to be on the exact opposite side of the hand.

Weyland steps forward wide eyed, with all attention on the scene in front of him. Larry, who was curious himself begins moving his finger along the glass. And to everyone's surprise the Xenomorph's head follows. Larry giggles and moves his hand up and down and left and right. "Ohhhhhhh I wanna try" Terri says slamming her hand onto the glass and moving it across. The male struggles to follow them both. But weyland could hear the specimens purrs.

Mrs Cortell, who decided she had enough, walked up and grabbed her sons wrist. "Come on you two" she says voice cracking. The Xenomorph slams his tail against the glass and screeched at Mrs Cortell. "C-come on son... Come on now" she stutters. "W-why...why mom" Terri asks voice pleading against it. The male backs up and rams into the glass. Hissing and then repeats the process. "Don't worry you two you'll be back tomorrow to see him" weyland says.

"Excuse me... I don't want my kids near this thing anymore" she says. "Do you think I care Mrs Cortell... Your children are the only ones any Xenomorph has ever shown any liking towards... We are not passing up an opportunity like this Mrs Cortell." Weyland says glaring thoughtfully at the male who slams into the glass a 4th time. Mr Cortell opens his mouth for a possible argument but weyland cuts him off

"I will not take any arguments Mr weyland... Either you let your kids come here tomorrow and continue to see the specimen... Or I will declare the both of you expendable assents." Weylands threat gets the man to shut his mouth. He and his wife's faces turn as red as a cherry and the twins sit there confused. "Fine" says Mr Cortell in a quick breath. "Kids you will be getting up extra early to see the creature." He tells his kids. The twins jump into the air exited. Completely ignoring the fact that they have to get up early. "Good... Then I will see the four of you... Tomorrow." Weyland says following the family out the door.

... Alien POV ...

I ram the glass one more time as weyland and the human hatchlings leave the room. Falisia jots notes on her clipboard... Completely ignoring me at this point. I sit back and smirk. (Umm what was all that) chekkeyya asks (don't worry sister... Its all part of the plan)...

AN: OH NOOOOOO... What is he planning... Well you'll have to wait to find out :)...


	4. Chapter 4 deception pt1

D_r__**e**__**a**__m_

There was nothing but a misty fog surrounding me

(You have failed our race) said a scratchy female voice. The fog that surrounded me cleared and I saw my siblings. Lencara, chekkeyya, and even ventra. The limbs tied down and needles punctured with needles that where filling with there blood. (You have failed your siblings) said the scratchy voice again.

I run towards them but before I could get close. Ram into what seemed like an invisible wall. (You have failed your sisters) said the voice again. The three of them yowl in agony. I try to go around and run to my left but I'm blocked again.(you have failed your queen) I then go right and blocked that way to. I try going backwards... No use.(your mother). A large dark figure was forming over my sisters. Large crest and a long sharp tail came from the figure. I try and jump only to bang my head on the top of whatever was enclosing me in.

Dazing me.(your family) said the voice but it started to change. Sounding more male... Raspy and... Familiar... "YOU" said a voice he quickly recognized as his capture Mr weylands. "ARE" the shadow of his enslaver forms over his cage. But where his eyes should of been where 2 menacing red orbs. "MINE!" He yells and swoops in and my sisters yell and scream. The dark shadow engulfs me in pitch black darkness... and I wake up...

Human POV

Mr weyland and Luis creek walk alongside the Cortell's as they make there way to the lab. The two kids eagerly pacing a few feet in front of there parents and weyland. They look back at the adults anxiously. Weyland would constantly smile back at them. Reassuring the twins. Behind them is 3 doctors each assigned to the other 3 Xenomorphs. They mumble amoungths eachother. Saying things like... "This could be fanominale." Or "this will speed up our research decades." Another one later in the zigzaged hallways stated in a whisper... "I have an all new respect for Dr Marie and her team..."

Mr weyland struggles to keep from laughing. Respect is a strong word to be directed towards people like falisia and her meaty assistant Bob. And speaking of the oaf. The large man trotted behind with 4 drones in formation behind him. Weyland scowls at the thought of the giant walking burden that trailed behind the rest of the group. Mr Weylands main thought that ran through his mind was deciding whether or not to take the blob to safety or leave him for the remaining bugs that will be left on the planet. Mostly his counciance was leading to the idea of leaving him but there was another argument telling him that both Bob and falisia (for the doctor he was also planning on leaving) could still be useful to him... And he new exactly how to-

"Mr weyland sir." Said a small shy voice. Weyland looks down into the large brown eyes of Terri. "Do you think it will like the name we picked." She asks softly. "I'm sure he will. He is not mean like his sisters." Weyland explains in a simple way. "Weyland... Why r his sisters mean but not him." She asks looking back up. "Because there mimicking how human sisters are." Larry says playfully shoving his sister. His sister shoves him back. "Shut up I'm not mean!" She chuckles. "Oh no I was talking about looks." Larry says puffing out his chest. Tarri smacks it hard. Pretending to look offended. Larry grabs his chest laughing quietly. Seeming unable to produce sound. "Hey stop it you two this is not the right time or place to be acting like this." Mrs Cortell says. Weyland speaks up saying "its fine they are no-"

"WEYLAND!" Called a familiar voice from behind causing him to stop mid sentence.

He spins around meeting the owner of the voice that turns out to be Zack. His fiery glare trained on Roman. Roman weyland returns the glare. Hoping that he could somehow make Griffin understand that now is not a good time for one of his complaint's. But of course the warning glare doesn't work the man marches past the drones and shoves past the Bob. Roman steps in between him and the doctors before a real mess could be made. "Can I help you" weyland says through gritted teeth. "Help me... HELP ME... OH THERES SOMETHING I NEED HELP WITH RIGHT FUCKING NOW." Yelled the man now only inches from weylands face. Weyland finds himself growling at the man and quickly stops. "Let's take this away from little problem away from the others" he says grabbing Griffen's shoulder and pulling him away from the others. "WEYLAND... I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE ISSUE IS THIS INSTANT!" Mr Cortell yells.

"ITS HIS DAMN PILLS THE LOADERS MADE A MISTAKE AND LEFT GRIFFINS PILLS BEHIND ON ACCIDENT." Weylands lie was surprising. Thinking of one was never that smooth and easy for him. Even though he was a good liar. It would usually take time to figure out a good. He then pushed Griffen away from the awestruck group... Down the hallway...and around a corner into an empty dim lite hall. Griffen begins to open his mouth but doesn't get a chance to as roman grabs him by the neck and lifts him by it. Then a thousand threats are delivered to the dangling man in one menacing glare...

Alien POV

Dream

You...

Are...

Mine!

Awake

I snap my head up. Breathing heavily. 'Awwww was someone having a bad dream" ventra says. 'Aw is someone being a stalker again." I say pulling off the same tone of voice she did. "Shut up you pa-" I shut her out and the piercing headache nails me in the head. I hold back a pained yowl. That's the problem with trying to block out a siblings mind link. Until they choose to leave it feels like someone's smashing your head in with a rock.

And knowing ventra ... She won't go away until I let her back in. But I didn't want to deal with her... That's right... I'd rather have a throbbing headache then deal with her... Hey I'd have one either way wouldn't I.

I rap myself together and wait... Wait for my moment. Wait for those 2 human kids to come. So I could finally get out of here and kill every human in this god forsaken place. By now I was simply plotting the deaths of all who have wronged me. Creek... I was hoping to literally rip the man apart. I would start with the legs and arms and start ripping off chunks of the man piece by piece. Griffen... I would taunt first. For he wanted to see true fear in his dark... Greedy eyes.

Falisia... Hmm... Now what would be a suitable death for that perverted whore. Hmm... Maybe I should make it to where she can't have kids before impaling her threw my tail. Meh I'm sure it wouldn't matter anyway. Shed probably abort a child if she was pregnant. On second thought... Maybe I should get her impregnated with an embryo. Watch it rip out of her chest. The thought got me to smile inwardly. But sadly she would not be first to go if that happened... And that's one of my wishes.

As for weyland I have no idea how. All I knew is that he wanted it to be slow. Wanted him to see himself loose it all. See the death of everyone in this facility and watch his dream of an army crumble. That is the only way for me to be satisfied with him dying. And I only got one chance to do it. You can only be killed once right.

"You know something Dr Marie... If those kids walk in on this you are going to be in deep shit with Mr weyland" says the young guard leaning up against the wall trying to make sure the whore doesn't get any closer. " oh trust me... I can handle Roman." Falisia says no noticeable fear in her eyes. Well not noticeable by humans. But I could tell. We Xenomorph sense heartbeat and can understand how humans react when they are afraid. And whenever weyland was brought up... Even though it was faint her heart would speed up. Even if she did feel safe from weylands wrath... She still had slight fear in the man.

"And what about me. We both know he would always punish someone." The guard says his heart pounding. Falisia steps towards him again. "I'm sure he'll make it fast" she says putting her hand on his shoulder. She yanks him towards her. "Now shall we" she says in a high pitch voice. That's when a loud ding and the door sliding open caused her to jump back nearly 10 feet. Weyland is the first to step in. His now anger filled eyes glareing at the doctor. Who strokes back a misplaced hair... Hmm its almost like this happened yesterday. I mentally roll my eyes at this sudden day ja vu moment. "Is something wrong Mr weyland" Mrs Cortell asks peaking her head into the room. And would u look at that same guest too.

Weylands eyes trail to the young guard. His face turns a bright red. It wouldn't take a Xenomorph to notice his fear. "Its nothing" weyland says in a monotone voice. "Doctor falisia just had some 'notes' to clean up." He adds. Mrs Cortell looks in my direction then back to weyland and nodds. She motions behind her and the two children run past her. They where wearing 2 jumpsuits with a giant 'W' on them. Coming right to the Glass that divided us. "LUKE" they both yell in unison. "I see they decided on a name" Weyland says turning to Mrs weyland. "You have no idea how hard it was to get them to agree on that" she said as Mr Cortell walked in behind her. They hold eachothers hands and walk towards there kids. Next to walk in is Creek, who takes his spot at the other side of the door.

He motioned a greeting to weyland. Then three doctors in white lab coats enter the room. Mumbleing to themselves. "If this works this will be a huge and significant breakthrough for all of mankind." One said. "Yes... Might as well be considered the greatest thing in all of history" said another. Weyland smiled and shook the doctors hand. "No that's still sliced bread but this is a close second" snorted the large grotesque Bob who took up the doorway behind him. I could just barely notice the drones behind him. Four of them follow Bob in then disperse. Two by the entrance and 2 by the door to enter my large cell. It was a large square room with nothing in it but my binders for when i cause "issues", and broken lights. Curticy of me.

Griffin is the last to enter. But he acts strange. There is no smirk on his face and strangely does not have his double headed coin out. He is always flipping it and when he was focused on it u knew everything was fine. At least on the human side of things. But he looked shooken up too. He glared in the direction of weyland for a second before taking a seat at the back table and pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He puts it in his mouth and lights it. A puff of smoke fills the air and the man coughs. Dropping the cigarette on the floor. Weyland glares at him out of the corner of his eye then looks back at the kids. That's when I turned my attention back to the pair. They watched me through the glass." Cute...I need to cute" I tell myself . "but how do I do that?" I say coming up to the glass. Larry starts moving his hand over the glass again and I follow. "I think I'm his favorite" he says as I follow his hand. His sister elbows him. "Ow" he laughs removing his hand and rubbing his arm and smileing. His sister grins and hides her face from her brother.

"Cute" I say quickly... Wait... What...! I mentally slap myself. "Don't grow attached" I say to myself. Clearing my head and focusing on the task at hand. "Can we go in now." Asks the kids in unison. Mrs Cortell looks at me with wide eyes. Fear showing in her large brown eyes. "Um" she says twirling her thumbs. Her husband comes up resting his his hand on her shoulder. His eyes land on weyland. Cueing the old man on something. "Don't worry Mrs Cortell. If the male is to harm your children in any way my androids will be able to stop him." He says motioning to the drones stationed at my entrance. There pale eyes light up instantly. Turning a bright red. "They are on alert mode" adds the man smiling.

"See... There's nothing to be worried about." Mr Cortell says comforting his wife.

His wife turns her head towards him. Shaking from head to toe. "Ok" she whispers. Weyland motions Dr Marie who flips a switch and the door slides twins enter slowly with the two androids. Both with there weapons trained on me. The two children inch forward. "OK cute... I have to be cute" I tell myself. The only question I had was how. "Hello" said Larry stepping forward. His sister stays behind him biting her fingers nervously. They both stayed where they where. Waiting for something but what, I didn't know. I mentally slap myself. "Why is it so hard to think of a way to be cute" the two drones raise therewepons higher. Placing them more firmly in place. I look at it and growl. I guess it was a mistake because Larry noticed the sudden hostility. He reaches his arm up and grabs the androids arm. The droids eyes shift to the boy and says in a scratchy voice "physical engagement... Retaliation will be shown" and it flings its arm causing the boy to fly at me. The android aimed its gun at the boy and there is a loud deafening scream from the lab. As if reflexes I lurch forward landing inbetween the boy and droid just as it shot. Pain shot through me and I heard the sizzling sound of my blood burning through the steel floor. I felt dizzy. My vision became fuzzy and unclear.

I raise my head and glare at the droid as it reloads its shotgun and the other drone takes aim. The problem was there should not of been 6 of em in the room. "Well this should be good" says a voice as I realize my headache is gone."let's watch as where finally rid of him" Ventra says. Her voice sour. I let out a faint growl and focus on the hostiles in front of me. If I lurch at the one in front I would be shot by the one who is already taken up aim. If I attack the other its the same bad results. But what if- my thoughts are cut off by the sound of a struggle. I look over to see tarri holding onto the drones leg tightly as it struggles to throw the little 8 year old girl off. "Get them Luke!" she yells squeezing its leg and squeezing her eyes shut. The other drone cocks his shotgun but does not aim it fast enough. I lurch forward ramming into it and pushing its gun aside.

The shot goes off and I feel like my ear drums explode. I then stab it in its gut with my tail resulting in its white substance to spray everywhere. "Malfunction, malfunction, need repair" it screeches grabbing at my tail. It steps back a few Then falls over. Myself going with it. It hits the floor and its red eyes dim. My insides shake on impact and my wound in my side sends a sharp pain throughout my body. Trying to ignore it... I turn to the other drone who still has the child clung to its leg. I sprint at it. Even though every part of my body was telling me not to. I raise my bladed tail and lean it towards his neck. I run right past it but I still hit it. Its now decapitated head hits the floor and the red lights dim.

Its white substance now spraying out like a fountain from its neck. Terri releases its leg and it falls on its back. Terri does not hesitate to run to her brother who had just managed to get to his feet. She pulls his close wrapping her arms around him. He slowly wraps his arms around her and they sit like that for a moment. I tilt my head. Curiously wondering about the odd form of affection. Tears flowed from the boys eyes and I could only imagine the girls."h-h-h he... K-k- kill it!" Says Mrs Cortell bringing my attention to her and her and the rest of the lab Mrs Cortell shook from head to toe and Mr Cortell was red as a cherry. Nobody else in the lab seemed to be able to move. Except for Mr weyland who tapped his fingers on Dr falisias desk. A large evil smirk on his face."KILL THAT THING" Mrs Cortell yells this time. The guard pulls out his gun and runs to my entrance. The 2 other drones following behind him. The 2 kids take notice. There faces go from relief and fear to shock. They run to me stepping in front of me and holding there arms out protectively. I look at the pair shocked. Where they really defending me.

The guard and the androids take aim. I am quick to react but not in the way I ment to... The feeling was very odd and seemed to take hold of me. I spin around going between the pair of twins and the bullet storm that would soon follow. I stick out my second mouth and hiss loudly. The human grips his gun tighter. My brain was telling me no, move, get out of the way, u must survive but there was another in the back of my head. It was faint... Weak... But seemed to take over the rest of my body. It was one word... One word changing my entire body... One word causing me to risk my own life for humans... That word was... "Protect."

I rap my tail around the two humans and start backing towards them on all fours. Pushing them towards the wall. My acid blood drips from my side. Leaving a trail of sizzling ground along the way. The human steps forward. His entire body shaking. "Mom stop... He's bleeding and needs help" Larry pipes up putting his stubby little hands on my back and leaning over. "KILL IT" Mrs Cortell yells into the speakers. Which was entirely unneeded since you could clearly hear her through the open door. "OUT OF THE WAY KIDS"Yells the you've guard. " HOLD YOUR FIRE" Yells another voice. The two drones and the now confused human lower there guns. The human being the last to do so. Mr weyland stood outside the door breathless. The guard turns around to face him.

Mrs Cortell runs around the corner glaring at Mr weyland. "WHY ARE YOU NOT HAVEING THAT THING TERMINATED... IT NEARLY KILLED MY CHILDREN" Mrs Cortell yells. "That's where your wrong Mrs Cortell... It was him that saved your children from being killed" Mrs Cortell looks at him confused. Weyland who obviously seemed annoyed by this rolled his eyes and moved on explaining. "You see I have always had a problem with androids because reasons like this..." He walks towards the drone right of the guard. "There always malfunctioning" he says banging on its back. "The android made the mistake of taking your sons action of grabbing its arm as a sighn of aggression... The drone would of killed your son if it wasn't for Luke" weyland says leaning down next to the one that I stabbed to death. Mrs Cortell cupped her hand over her mouth and looked from the robot to me to weyland over and over again. Until finally she stopped on me.

Her voice at this moment was cracking as she spoke up. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize-" she walks towards my adding "it was just it looked like u w-" I cut her off with a loud threatening his when she gets a few yards from me. She stops dead in her tracks. Her face turning white. "Back up... Slowly" said Mr Cortell now at the door. The woman listens... Her high heals clip clopping as she backs up from the three of us. Tarri taps my crest saying "Shhhhh its alright Luke... Nobody's going to hurt you." Once the woman, guards, and weyland reach the door with Mr Cortell I find myself calming down a little bit. Weyland puts his arms on the shoulders of the parents saying "come on... Let's give them some time alone together." The parents nod although half heartedly and leave with weyland. Who eyes me as he leaves. As I sit there for the next moment one thought goes through my ming

Why

...

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


	5. Possible adoption

I've been on break far to long..._(especially on wattpad ugh)_ I have a plot for this story and a sequel for it but I just haven't been able to write it. I want to write it but just... Can't. :/ any suggestions? Or if you're interested in writing this ask. Thank you all for following and if their is a way, I will continue. Truely sorry guys. Really... :'(


End file.
